How the Magician Met the Rockstar
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Barney Stinson is a magician, and he's about to take part in the greatest show of all time...in Canada. The night before his show, he witnesses a pop star turn dark, and he's intrigued. He makes sure that he meets her, and sparks fly. Then, she disappears. Will he ever be able to find her again?
1. Chapter 1

**I had a great idea last night, so here goes. For the sake of this story, Robin and Barney are both 17 years old. Nathan is a made up friend, and Barney is his black haired, black finger nailed version of himself that we saw in The Magician's Code.**

* * *

 **1996**

Barney Stinson was anxiously awaiting for the big show to start. He still couldn't believe he'd be a part of the greatest magician's show ever. The only downfall was that it was in Canada. That was something he had to let slide for now. At least it was Niagara Falls, and he could see his precious homeland from where he was sitting.

"Dude, why do we have to watch this?" Barney asked his friend, Nathan.

"Because! I've been following this pop star since she started," Nathan replied. "She's cute, she's bouncy, and I'm totally gonna try to get my photo taken with her this time."

"This time?"

"She has a lot of security," Nathan mumbled. Barney snorted. He was playing with a deck of cards in his hands. He was rather bored to be honest. He kept thinking about his part in the show tomorrow. He was nervous, but he could do it. He knew he could.

"There she is!" Nathan shrieked. He started jumping. Barney scowled in annoyance. He didn't really want to be here to watch some dumb little rockstar sing a song about malls. How lame was that?

"Thank you all for coming," the star said, making her way around the stage. "Um, here's the thing. I've made a slight change, eh? I am no longer Robin Sparkles."

There was a hush over the crowd.

"What?" Nathan asked. Barney wasn't really listening.

"Robin Sparkles is dead!" she shouted. "I'm now Robin Daggers y'all!"

"What?!" Nathan said again. Barney looked up briefly then, and...His. Heart. Stopped.

"Wow," he murmured. On that stage was a black haired beauty screaming lyrics to a song that was heavy metal. Barney took in her gothic appearance and felt as though it was meant to be.

"No way," Nathan said, outraged. "Why is she doing this? She's Robin Sparkles!"

"Robin Daggers. Weren't you listening?" Barney asked, slipping his cards around again. He was thinking about this girl and how he could meet her. The crowd by now was horrified. Some were booing her. Barney decided they weren't giving her a chance. People did change after all.

"This is lame. I'm outta here," Nathan said, getting up. Barney followed, but then he looked back. Something about this Robin Daggers made him want to stop time and talk to her.

"I'll catch up," Barney said, giving Nathan a slight nod. He slunk to the edges of the room, watching Robin finish her song. She was flushed and looking at the crowd hopefully. She was not met with enthusiasm. Barney made is way to the door where she would most likely exit from. On cue, she bolted from the stage. He followed as she ran outside. He could tell she was crying.

"Hey!" he called. She swiveled her head back to look at him.

"What?" she snarled. "Come to tell me I suck? That I'm a loser now?"

"Not at all. I actually liked the song," Barney said. She paused, looking at him more curiously now.

"Really?"

"Yea. It was..." he stopped to prepare for a trick. He let the words "totally awesome" show up on his hands as though they had been burned there.

"Wow," she gasped. "You do magic?!"

"I do. Your music is magic too," Barney said. He felt nervous suddenly. He hadn't really dated much, and girls made him edgy and anxious. Something about Robin, though, made him want to try.

"You're so sweet," Robin gushed. They both turned to the sound of feet pounding as reporters and media came around the corner.

"I should go," Barney said.

"No! Actually...can you help me?" she asked. "I don't want to face them right now." Barney didn't blame her.

"All right. Come on," he said. She followed him as he returned to his hotel room. She leaned on the closed door with her eyes shut.

"That was close," she sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Barney nodded. He went to sit at the desk. He felt awkward suddenly. Nathan could come back at any time. He cursed the idea of sharing a room now. Robin moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So," she said. "I take it you're not from Canada?"

"No. USA all the way," Barney answered, pumping his fist.

"So what brings you here then?" she asked. Her "so" was drawn out a little in that Canadian accent way.

"I can't tell you. Magician's Code," he winked.

"You're in that show tomorrow then," Robin noted.

"Yea," he admitted.

"That's cool," she smiled. Barney looked at her face on then. He saw her mascara had smeared a little from crying. She looked tired.

"You have a place to go?" he asked.

"Um, just my trailer. I bet everyone's waiting for me to ask what the hell I just did," she grimaced.

"What the hell did you just do?" he prodded.

"I changed my style. Apparently the world wasn't ready for that," Robin groaned.

"To hell with them. I say it again: I loved it."

"Thanks...um, what's your name?"

"Barney."

"Robin."

They shook hands.

"I'll be going home tomorrow probably," Robin sighed.

"Where is home?"

"Vancouver."

"Oh."

"You?"

"New York City."

"Wow. I've always wanted to go there," she said admiringly.

"You should come someday," Barney said. "I don't think you should give up on your dream either."

"Thanks," she grinned. "I have a feeling my producer is going to drop me, though."

"Well, I still say don't give up," Barney encouraged. He felt his heart race as she looked at him again.

"You wanna get something to eat?" she asked. "I know a great pizza place."

"Sounds amazing."

...

Barney and Robin laughed together while they ate. They had it delivered so Robin could avoid being attacked by media. They were sitting cross legged side by side on the floor at the end of the bed.

"I think that guy was sticking it to your mom," Robin said, still laughing after Barney had told her about it.

"No, he's not!" Barney denied aggressively.

"Come on. The disappearing salami?" Robin asked, giggling.

"It's a thing!"

"It sure is," Robin snorted.

"Okay. Enough about my life," Barney said. "Tell me about yours."

"Fine," Robin said. And she did. She shared about her parents, how her father wanted her to be a boy. She told him everything. Barney had never felt closer to someone like this before.

"I don't have a father," Barney admitted. "I never met him."

"I'm so sorry," Robin empathized. She touched his hand. He felt like he had been shocked. They looked at each other intensely then. Before he knew it, they were kissing. Ferociously.

"Oh, oh my God," Robin said, breaking them apart. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I...I don't know." She got up and paced.

"Was it gross?"

"No! I just...I shouldn't be here, doing this. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me out," Robin said, opening the door and making to leave.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Barney asked, scrambling to get off the floor.

"Probably not," Robin said. She closed the door firmly and disappeared. Barney felt crushed. He had feelings for this girl, he knew it. He had to find her. He grabbed his coat and chased after her. He had to kiss her again. He had to get her number. He just had to. He wasn't going to stop until he did.

...

Barney returned to his hotel room hours later feeling desolate. She had legit disappeared. He found Nathan eating their pizza.

"Still can't believe she did that," Nathan said through his food. Barney didn't care. He was miserable. He needed to see her again. He crash landed on his bed face first.

"What's with you?" Nathan asked.

"Tired," Barney answered vaguely.

"I met this chick at a bar," Nathan went on, not even listening. "She was so hot. I failed, though. Got beer tossed in my face."

"Serves you right for being a dog," Barney muttered. His friend was rather aggressive with the ladies. Barney wasn't really sure why he hung out with the guy aside from the fact they both did magic and a show together.

"Eh. There will always be another girl," Nathan said, cramming the last slice down his throat. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. Barney sighed loudly. He was never going to see Robin again. He just knew it. It hurt...a lot.

* * *

 **Well? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Barney was trying not to be nervous. He was getting prepared for his trick, and he was having second thoughts. What once seemed like a daring, epic magic trick was now seeming like a death sentence. Robin was right. He was crazy to want to do this. He was crazy to have had thoughts that it wouldn't matter if he lived or died, especially after meeting Robin. He needed to live so he could find her again. Nathan had a minor role in the gig, but he had been going on and on about the trick so much that suddenly Barney had an idea.

"I mean...why you? I'm just as good!" Nathan was currently saying loudly as he got dressed too.

"Then do it," Barney said.

"I can totally-wait, what?" Nathan stopped talking and stared at Barney.

"You should do it. You're right. You're better than me," Barney finished.

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" Nathan asked. "They picked you."

"I'll say I'm sick," Barney shrugged. "He won't care."

"Seriously, bro?" Nathan questioned. He wasn't understanding why Barney was suddenly changing his mind.

"Yea. I'm serious. Here," Barney said, handing over his name tag that had his character's name on it. Nathan fumbled with his fingers putting it on his vest.

"This is gonna be legen...wait for it...dary!" Nathan shouted, pumping his fist. Barney rolled his eyes. The guy used that line so much it got old fast.

"You're so gonna get laid when you tell people you did this trick," Barney snickered.

"Oh yea," Nathan said. "I can add it to the playbook and actually have it be true for once."

"Bro, that book is kinda lame," Barney said.

"When you start having sex, trust me, you'll use it all the time to bang chicks," Nathan reassured him. Barney wasn't too sure about that.

"You ready?" Barney asked, turning to Nathan.

"I was born ready!" Nathan exclaimed, high fiving Barney. They headed out into the night.

...

Robin was in the airport in Edmonton waiting for her connecting flight when the news flashed to Niagara Falls. She sat up straighter. That was where Barney was.

"Breaking news tonight starts with a magic trick gone bad in Niagara Falls," the reporter said solemnly. "A 17 year old teenage boy has died by failing to escape his bonds while going over the falls in a barrel."

"Oh my God," Robin choked.

"No names will be released until the boy's family has been notified," the reporter went on. "This tragic event has people shocked. Why was this trick allowed in the first place? And why was a minor allowed to act it out? More on this later at 11."

"Barney," Robin whimpered. She didn't need to know the boy's name. She had known that Barney was performing at Niagara Falls, and he had eventually caved and told her the trick after she begged repeatedly. It was partially why she had panicked and ran from the room after he kissed her. She was afraid of exactly this happening. She let herself feel something for him only to lose him. She banged her fist against the armrest of the airport chair, crying. She was never going to see him again.

...

Barney was in shock. When Nathan didn't come up after what felt like hours under water, he just knew. There was immediate panic once the boss magician realized what had happened. Women were screaming, and men were running around trying to make a plan of how to go in after Nathan. Barney stood, frozen. His last image of Nathan had been his usual two fingers thrown into the air like a salute with his huge grin before being handcuffed and shut into the barrel. Barney felt very sick. That could have been him. He could be the one drowning right now. He stumbled away from the crowd, away from everything. His life was forever changed. He never wanted to do magic again.

...

The next day, Robin was home lying on her bed. She was too depressed to do anything. Her sister stayed away from her, and her mother stopped trying to tempt her with scrambled eggs an hour ago. Her father was absent as usual. Robin didn't know what to do or think. She hadn't told anyone about Barney. She didn't even know his last name. She felt the tears again. He had been so funny. And cute. She somehow imagined him looking better as a blonde, though. The tears trickled into her mouth, and she tasted the salt. She remembered he had tasted a little salty from the pizza when they had kissed. Why oh why hadn't she convinced him not to do that trick?! She suddenly got an idea. She hurried to her desk. It was going to be her last song she ever wrote, but it was going to be a tribute. Since she didn't know his last name, she used hers. She scribbled for hours, erasing and crossing out lines until it all fit together. When she was done, she wrote the song title at the top in big bold letters.

 **That's B.S. I Love YOU**

It would be her sort of sequel to **P.S. I Love You** , and she was never going to play it because the world had already given up on her. No, she was going to stop being all goth and depressed and change her career. That dream of being a rockstar died with Barney. She took her new song and put it in an envelope and then into a box and went out back to bury it. It was hers and only hers.

"Rest in peace, Barney," she whispered. She trudged back inside and hid back into her room. She was never coming out again.

...

"Barney!" Loretta shouted, grabbing him to her tightly. "I saw the news! Oh my God! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm okay, Mom," Barney said, holding her back just as tightly. They had flown him home immediately after the incident.

"I just can't believe it. Nathan's gone," Loretta cried. She rocked him back and forth. Yes, the boy was a bit of a perv at times, and she never knew why her son liked him, but he was Barney's friend even still. He had had a certain charm to him.

"It's my fault," Barney said through his tears.

"No, it isn't," Loretta disagreed, holding him at arm's length.

"It is. We...we traded roles for the show. I was supposed to be in that barrel," Barney whimpered. "He wanted to do it, so I let him."

"Oh, Barney," Loretta said sadly, hugging him again. She was worried about her son. She didn't think he'd ever get over this.

...

A week later, Barney was sitting on his bed looking at the box of things Nathan's mom had given him. He pulled out the Playbook and touched the cover tentatively. His friend only had about five plays in it, but Barney made a vow to himself that he would finish his friend's work no matter what. He felt bad for ever having doubts as to why he was friends with Nathan. He missed him a lot, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get over it.

"Hey, man," James said, coming into his room. "You okay?"

"I'm sad, James. I feel broken, and I have no idea if I'll ever be fixed again," Barney answered. James came to sit down beside him.

"You're broken right now, but it won't stay like this forever. It's all fresh and raw, but eventually it will heal over. It will never go away, and you'll always have the scar, but it won't hurt so deeply after a while," James finished.

Barney didn't know what else to say, so he just nodded. He hadn't told anybody about the girl he'd kissed, the girl he was never going to see again. She might as well be dead too.

"Do I need to worry about you?" James asked, his meaning clear. Barney shook his head.

"No. I gotta live. I gotta live because Nathan can't," Barney said. He regretted James finding out his darkest thoughts, but in a way, it had saved him. No, not just James. Robin had saved him too. She had begged him not to do that trick when she'd gotten it out of him what it was, and her voice hadn't left him alone ever since. Too bad he couldn't find her to tell her thank you.

...

A month after Barney's death, Robin found herself in a trance. She lived life without really living it. Her family didn't know what was wrong with her, and she didn't know how to change it. She hated that she was forgetting what Barney looked like. She hated that the only thing she could remember so clearly was their kiss. She wished she had had more time. She was a month away from graduating high school, and she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Music was a dead end. She wasn't going to be a hockey star much to her father's disappointment. She was walking out the front doors of her school, and she wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was suddenly slammed into by a skateboarder. She screamed, reaching for the railing and grazing it with her fingertips as she fell. The fall seemed to take forever, but when she landed, her last thought was that perhaps in death she'd get to see Barney again.

...

"Robin? Robin!"

She opened her eyes. She was in a brightly lit room, and she winced immediately. A shadow fell over her eyes then, and she reopened them to see both of her parents standing there looking worried.

"Robin," her mother said, touching her face. "It's us."

"Where am I?" Robin asked. Her head was pounding so hard.

"You're in the hospital. You fell at school," her father told her. Did she detect disappointment in his voice? What was there to be disappointed about? That she fell?

"Just relax," her mother ordered when she tried to get up. "The doctor said you had quite the fall and need to rest."

"They also need to monitor you overnight for a brain bleed," her father finished. Robin felt scared.

"W-what?"

"It's just a precaution, dear," her mother soothed. Robin felt her heart start to race. The monitors starting going off. A nurse arrived immediately.

"You're awake," she said, chipper. "That's great. Now, just lie back and relax. Everything's okay. Now, can you answer some questions for me?"

"Sure."

"Your name?"

"Robin Scherbatsky," she answered.

"Year?"

"1996"

"Age?"

"17"

The nurse prattled on with more questions, and Robin answered them all to her satisfaction.

"I'd say there has been minimal damage, but you did have a pretty good concussion, dearie. We will release you tomorrow after we determine there's no internal bleeding, and you can get on with your life."

Robin furrowed her brow, feeling as though she was forgetting something. She searched her mind hard, but nothing came to light. She took that to mean a good thing.

"Get better," her father said before leaving. Her mother stayed by her side all night. Robin had fitful sleep, but when the morning came, she still felt as though she was forgetting something. She hoped it would come back to her soon.

 **2005**

Ted was going on and on about marriage...AGAIN. Barney sipped his scotch and hid his annoyance. Why was the guy so insistent on avoiding the single, dating life? He was prattling on about The One, and Barney contained his eye rolling, but just barely. Then suddenly, Ted was frozen on the spot.

"Oh my God," he breathed. Barney turned to see what he was looking at.

Oh my God indeed. Barney stared. Was it? Could it be?

"I have to meet her," Ted said, echoing the very thoughts Barney had had nine years ago.

"Do you though?" Barney asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yes. Quick, help me," Ted ordered. That was the very last thing Barney wanted to do. Then, the woman was approaching them, and Ted was giving him the "Come on" look, but Barney was entranced. Nine years was a long time to think about someone, miss someone, and spend hours trying to find someone only by their first name in Vancouver only to be unsuccessful every single damn time.

"H-h-hi, hi," Ted managed to stutter out. The woman turned, looking at him.

"Hi," she said back.

"I'm Ted," he told her.

"Robin," she replied. They shook hands. Barney was still staring. She wasn't seeing him yet. He knew he looked very different from the night they'd first met, but if he could recognize her, why couldn't she recognize him?

"Barney," he said, thrusting his hand in there. Ted was glaring at him. He didn't care.

"Nice to meet you," Robin said, shaking it carefully. Their eyes met. Barney saw that there was absolutely no recognition there at all. His heart dropped. He knew he had vowed not to do magic, but he still did the odd small trick to help along boring dates. He thought that if he did something now, it would jog her memory. With a bang and a flash, he had "Nice to meet you too" on his hands looking as though they'd been burned there.

"Wow," Robin said.

"What are you doing?" Ted hissed.

"I like to dabble in magic a bit," Barney said, ignoring Ted.

"That's...cool," Robin finished. He felt his hopes sinking. She didn't remember him. He wasn't about to bring it up in front of Ted. He was devising a plan of how he could get her alone. While he was thinking, she'd turned back to Ted and was chatting with him. Barney overheard she worked at Metro News 1, and he figured he could at least find her there if he had to. She had moved to New York. She lived here now. It had to be fate.

"Dr. Copulator!" a woman's voice called. He cringed inside. Damn it all to hell. Not now!

"Seriously?" Robin asked, staring. There was a small smile at the corner of her lips, though.

"Dr. Copulator, I heard you know what to do in a crisis," the woman continued.

"You've confused me with someone else," Barney said to her.

"You literally just talked to her five minutes ago," Ted pointed out. Barney wanted to kick him.

"Not me," he said again more forcefully. The woman left, looking confused.

"I should get back to my table," Robin said. "My friend just got dumped so now everyone is a jerkwad."

"Ah hahahaha," Barney said, overcompensating. "That's funny."

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Ted threw in. Barney growled to himself.

"What the hell?" Robin said.

"If it helps, you can toss your drink in my face," Ted suggested.

"Huh. That would help, actually," Robin said. She wrote down her number and then chucked her drink (which Barney happened to notice was a scotch too) into Ted's face. After she was gone, Ted was thrilled. Barney was frustrated. No one knew about Barney's first love in Canada, and he intended to keep it that way. In doing so, how the hell was he going to sabotage this date without giving it all away?!

* * *

 **I know it's a quick update, but that won't always be the case. I just really had some good ideas last night. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading! I'd appreciate it if you didn't guess/predict where this story is going as it could ruin my future ideas :) Also, this is as dark as this story will get. Humor and Romance are coming up!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I haven't forgotten about my HIMYM stories. Things have been a bit rough in my personal life, so I haven't been motivated to write much, especially for certain fandoms. Never fear, I do finish my stories. Thank you to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed so far. Hope you enjoy the next installment of this story. Cheers!**

* * *

"This date has to be perfect," Ted said, standing in front of his mirror and flicking his hair all around with his fingers in that annoying way that made Barney want to torch it all off and leave him bald. Lily must have seen him baring his teeth behind Ted's back because she looked at him concerned.

"You okay Barney?" she asked.

"Just fine," he answered with gritted teeth.

"Hot date?" Marshall asked, coming inside and seeing Ted in front of the mirror.

"Yes! It was fate. Sparks flew as our eyes met," Ted started in that poetic crap way he always did.

"Maybe she just had gas," Barney cut in. Ted glared at him.

"What's with you? You've been a downer about this since she said hello."

"I just think you can do better, Ted."

"No, you want her for yourself," Ted said accusingly, pointing at Barney. "I'm not letting you do that. You've taken too many of my dates in the past. This one is mine!"

"Relax before you blow a gasket," Barney said sarcastically.

"Ted's right. You haven't been cool about this whole thing," Lily said, still looking at him. Barney shot her a glare back. Why did she always have to stick her nose in where it didn't belong?! Barney felt himself getting more and more riled up. He had to get out before everything blurted out of him. He didn't stop when they all called his name. Screw Ted. He'd fix this himself. He looked at his watch. He would catch her at work.

...

"Is there a Robin here?" Barney asked the receptionist at Metro News 1.

"Um, yes. Robin Scherbatsky," she nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"I'll page her. Have a seat."

"Thanks," Barney smiled, turning to do just that. He drummed his fingers on his legs.

"Hello?" Robin said, standing in front of him suddenly. He jumped up.

"Hey! Nice to see you again," he said.

"You came to my place of work? I don't even know you except for your name," she said, frowning.

"I just...I wanted to give you a head's up about Ted," Barney said, acting serious.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"He gets very clingy with his dates. I'm pretty sure he even blurts out the 'L' word when he's had too much wine," Barney said, turning his voice into a whisper.

"Oh my," Robin said, looking scared now.

"Just let him down easy. He won't remember what happened anyway," Barney shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked him.

"This is just a courtesy call," Barney explained. "It's not my first one."

"You don't want him to date me. Why?" Robin asked, figuring it out.

"That's preposterous," Barney snorted. "I have my own date tonight."

"Really."

"Yes. She's a hot doctor."

"Uh huh."

"She is!"

"Um, Barney is it?"

"Yea," he grinned.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle my date," Robin said, turning to leave. Barney watched her go, annoyed that his plan got foiled so quickly. He'd have to think of another way.

...

Barney dialed his phone rapidly. If he knew Ted, and he liked to think he did, his friend was always interested in another offer.

"Hello?"

"Marshall!" Barney cried. "Hey, buddy! Can you tell me at what stage Ted is at with his hair?"

"Um, he's nearing the final stage I think. Hang on," Marshall said. "Yup, he's added the gel and is letting it set."

"Great. Thanks!" Barney said, hanging up. He went on the prowl. He had to find another girl for Ted and fast.

...

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ted said as he headed for the door. "Barney gets all the girls all the time. I want this one."

"Did you ask him why he doesn't want you to go on this date?" Lily asked.

"No," Ted shook his head. "Isn't it for the usual 'because she's hot' routine?"

"Fair enough," Lily agreed. To her, Barney didn't have a deeper level to him. He was pretty shallow.

"Okay, I'm off!" Ted exclaimed. His hair was perfect, and he couldn't wait to see Robin again. He went to open the door when Barney did it for him, and beside him was a beautiful brunette.

"Hey!" Barney said.

"Hi," Ted said back, frowning. The brunette was twirling her hair and blew a bubble with her gum.

"This is Trisha. She's an architect!" Barney said excitedly. Ted stared. A hot girl who was also an architect? He didn't buy it for a second.

"Nice try, Barney," Ted said, pushing past. "I'm going on my date."

"The wood trim in this apartment are exquisite," Trisha gushed. Ted stopped in his tracks.

"You...you like my trim?" Ted asked. Barney winked at him when he caught Ted's eyes.

"I do. We are currently studying the different types in class right now," Trisha finished.

"Wow," Ted said, gaping now.

"Uh, Ted? Robin?" Lily said, tapping her watch.

"Right," Ted said, snapping out of it. "Gotta go!"

"Damn it," Barney said.

"Okay I tried. Where's my fifty bucks?" Trisha asked.

"Here," Barney said, handing it to her dejectedly. She patted his shoulder.

"Maybe next time," she smiled. Then she was gone.

"What was that about?" Marshall asked. Barney came in and shut the door behind him. He felt broken hearted. He hadn't stopped the date. Robin would fall in love with Ted, and he'd lose his chance to be with her forever.

"Why is this Robin so important that you paid a hot girl to be an architect?" Lily asked, curious.

"It's a long story, and one I never tell people," Barney answered, pouring himself a scotch. "Sorry."

Lily and Marshall looked at each other. Barney downed his drink and went to the door.

"I'll go so you can continue having engagement sex. Congrats by the way," he said, closing it behind him. He was gone merely three seconds before they were naked.

...

Barney walked the streets feeling hollow inside. Then, he went to MacLaren's Pub for a drink. He ignored all the women there, even the ones who hit on him. He wasn't interested. He wanted Robin.

"Well, that sucked," Ted said, joining him. Barney stared at him. Was he so drunk that he conjured his best friend in a hallucination?

"Huh?" he asked.

"I stupidly told her I loved her, and she hustled me out the door like I was a bum in a bar," Ted complained.

"You...you told her you loved her?!" Barney asked. This was too good to be true. Now Robin would know Barney was telling the truth even though it had been a total shot in the dark.

"Yea. Just got caught up in the moment, you know? Oh well. It was nice while it lasted," Ted sighed, drinking the beer he just got handed.

"That's too bad," Barney said, faking sympathy. Robin was alone right now. Robin had thrown him out. There was still a chance for him! All he needed to do was come up with a good, solid plan.

"Maybe I should go back," Ted said suddenly.

"What? Noooo. No, no, no," Barney responded, shaking his head vigorously. "You've embarrassed yourself once already tonight, Ted."

"Yea but, why is it so frowned upon to say you love someone on the first date?"

"Because it's creepy?" Barney posed.

"Screw it. I'm going back!" Ted shouted, banging his beer down. He got up to leave.

"But...but..." Barney tried. He watched helplessly as his friend charged out of the bar. He turned back to Carl, feeling even worse than when he'd first come in here.

"Hey," a voice said after a minute. He turned and jumped.

"Robin?" he said, astounded.

"Thought I might find you here," she said, joining him. "May I?"

"Of course," he spluttered awkwardly. Robin was here. Right in front of him.

"So you were right. He told me he loved me. Guess I should have listened to you," she smiled grimly.

"He is my friend," Barney said.

"Where is he now?"

"He went back to your place to try and prove it's perfectly okay to say 'I love you' on a first date," Barney sniggered. Robin burst out laughing.

"Well, between you and me? Ted isn't my type," Robin said, sipping her scotch Carl had given her.

"Why not?"

"He's the marriage and kids type. That's not my style. I mean, if it happens it happens, but it's not my goal," Robin said.

"It's not my goal either," Barney admitted. It was the truth. Robin looked at him sideways.

"What's your type then?"

"The have fun in the moment type," he answered.

"Hmmm," she mused. "Maybe I brushed you off too soon." She tipped her glass back while still looking at him. Barney smiled coyly back.

"So," he said. "My place?"

"Nope," she shook her head, putting her now empty glass down. "You have to earn it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Prove to me you're good enough to date me. Then we'll talk," she winked, reaching to tousle his hair. Barney felt her touch burn his scalp, but in a good way.

"All right, Scherbatsky," he smirked. "You're on."

"See you around," Robin said, walking away. Barney watched her go. Maybe she didn't remember him, but Barney was sure as hell going to prove he was good enough to date her. Perhaps in the future he can bring up their past.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few weeks of being the best guy he could be by focusing only on her and not dating anyone else, Robin finally agreed to go on one date with Barney. Just one, though. He had to make it count. He had the best idea of course.

"This is your idea of a date?" Robin asked, looking around them. Barney pulled out his laser gun.

"Of course," he said as if it was the most ridiculous question. "Laser tag is the ultimate date."

"I see," Robin nodded slowly.

"That is, if you can handle it," Barney teased.

"Oh, I can handle it," Robin said, giving him a "come on" look. He smirked.

"All right then. Let's do it!" he shouted. He forged ahead, shooting at the kids trying to take him down. Robin was on his heels. She had to admit, this wasn't a bad date. She had been expecting the usual dinner with either a movie or something more "romantic," but this was different. She found that she liked it. She thought for a moment about Ted. He had been trying his hardest too, but she just wasn't interested in him. Robin had something that she couldn't put her finger on with Barney. He reminded her of someone that she used to know, but she couldn't remember knowing him from before. At least, she didn't think so. Things had been fuzzy after her head injury in certain aspects.

"Come on, Scherbatsky!" he called. She hurried towards him, firing at an opponent and taking them out. They huddled behind the barrier together.

"Well?" Barney asked.

"Best date ever," she answered, grinning. He grinned back. It was working.

...

"Stop moping," Lily ordered Ted, who was lying on the couch looking like he'd lost his puppy. Marshall was in the background studying.

"I'm not moping," Ted replied.

"Yes, you are. So Barney got the girl. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I think she's the One!"

"Oh, Ted, you say that about every girl," Lily commented.

"I do not."

"You do so! Ever since you turned 27 you've hit panic mode to find someone to marry."

"That's not true."

"Dude, it's so true," Marshall cut in. "Just admit it."

"Why Robin? I wanted her," Ted pouted.

"Barney hasn't paid this much attention to one woman in...well, ever," Lily finished. "For some reason, he's into her. Just let it go."

"It's not fair," Ted tried.

"Ted!" both Lily and Marshall shouted.

"All right," he said, crossing his arms. It would be hard, but he could let Robin go.

...

"That was epic," Robin said, laughing as they walked away from the building. Barney smiled to himself. The plan was going well. He just hoped that by the end of the date, she'd want another one.

"So tell me about you," Barney said as they walked.

"What about me?"

"What was it like growing up?"

"Oh, you know. The usual."

"You didn't do anything cool?"

Robin surveyed him then. She had a flicker of something in her mind then. Something that she had been missing, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Okay, promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"I was a pop singer."

"Whaaaat?!" Barney said, faking astonishment.

"Yea," Robin said, blushing.

"That's sick," Barney commented. "I would never have thought that."

"It was short lived. I didn't really like it that much," Robin shrugged.

"Let me guess, you went dark and they fired you," Barney said. She looked at him sharply.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Yea. That's pretty much how it went. That and I had a head injury, so I wasn't much good with loud noises anymore."

"A head injury?" Barney asked. He stared at her. This was why she didn't remember him! It had to be the reason. He didn't know much about head injuries, but it had to explain this absence of her memory of him.

"It was stupid really. A skateboarder knocked me down a flight of cement stairs."

"Ouch."

"Yea it was painful," she chuckled. "So what about you?"

"Well, I wasn't a famous singer, but I did do magic," Barney said. He hoped that if he talked about it, it might jog her memory.

"Really?"

"Yea. But then my best friend died in Niagara Falls during a magic trick, and I mostly gave it up. I only do the odd small thing now," Barney finished. Robin stopped walking then, and he stopped a beat later. She was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I can only imagine what it would be like to lose a best friend."

"It was pretty hard," Barney said. "I was supposed to be the one to do the trick, and he begged me to swap with him. I should be the one dead, not him." Barney felt his throat tighten then. He didn't like to talk about it or think about it because when he did, he always broke down. He didn't want to cry in front of her. Robin moved in to hug him tightly, seeing his emotion on his face. He hugged her back just as tight, and he choked back a sob.

"It's okay, Barney," Robin said. "It's okay to mourn. It's okay to cry."

"Oh, God," Barney choked, starting to really cry now. Robin rubbed his back softly as he let it out. When he eventually stopped, she pulled back to look at him and handed him a tissue. He took it gingerly.

"I guess you think I'm lame now," he said, wiping at his face.

"On the contrary," Robin said. "I don't mind it when a guy can show emotion. It means you're okay with being vulnerable with me."

"I don't really do that," Barney assured her.

"I don't really believe you," she smiled. He laughed. "Seriously, it's fine, Barney. You're allowed to mourn your friend. I would think it strange if you didn't."

"Thanks," he said. She took his hand in hers then, and he felt his heart flutter. They continued walking, and he wondered if she had to remember him in order for them to have a relationship.

...

Ted, Lily, and Marshall were at McLaren's when Barney arrived. Robin had gone home as she had to work early.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"It went great," Barney answered. Ted avoided looking at him.

"That's great, buddy," Marshall smiled.

"So where is she?" Ted asked. He couldn't help himself.

"She has to work early, so we said good night," Barney answered.

"And you didn't sleep with her?!" Lily asked, surprised.

"No. We're going slow," Barney replied. They all gaped at him. Even Ted was shocked. Did Barney really have feelings for this girl?

"That...that...wow," Ted finished.

"You must really like her," Lily commented.

"I do," Barney nodded.

"Good for you, man," Marshall said, bumping Barney's fist. Barney gave a smile too. He really did like Robin. He hadn't even kissed her yet. He was saving that for a special moment. She had agreed to a second date, so he was already beginning to plan it. Maybe then they'd get closer physically.

...

Robin was lying in her bed and thinking about Barney. He had genuinely been a great date. She had been surprised. She had expected something different from him, and she wasn't sure why. She closed her eyes and began to dream. None of it made sense to her. She saw a boy with black hair doing magic while she watched. She saw herself kissing this boy. Then she experienced a great sadness. It was so deep that she woke up crying. She clutched at her sheets. What had she dreamed of? Who was the boy? It felt more like a memory than a dream. She took in deep breaths, trying to relax. It was a dream. It had to be. Why, then, did it feel so real? She didn't understand. Still feeling a little upset, she tried to go back to sleep. This time, it was dreamless.

* * *

 **Just a couple more chapters left! I know it's short, but it'll be a good ending I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! Here is another chapter. A quick update, I know. I surprised myself too.**

* * *

Ted found Robin at the bar alone a couple days later. He knew Barney was planning something special for her, and it was eating him inside. He was desperate to know why he wasn't good enough. Every internal alarm he had was going off and telling him to give it up and let her go, but he had to have this conversation first.

"Hey," he said, sitting down across from her.

"Hey," she replied.

"So, Barney, huh?" Ted asked. Robin set her drink down.

"Yes. Look, I know you're hurt that I rejected you..."

"I'm not hurt," Ted cut in quickly. "I just...I have to know why. What is it about me that makes it so that you don't want to date me?"

"This right here," Robin said, gesturing with her hand. "You get obsessed about something and drive everyone nuts about it until you get an answer, and then you don't like the answer, so you come up with your own conclusion anyway. It doesn't matter what I tell you, Ted, you will go with what you think anyway."

Ted sat there shocked.

"Do I really do that?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"I think you're a great guy, Ted, but you're not the guy for me," she said kindly. "I believe there is a girl out there for you. Just work on the tic and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Ted said. He disagreed with her observation, but he wasn't going to show her it bothered him.

"Hey," Barney said, coming in. "You ready?"

"Yes," Robin smiled. "Bye, Ted."

Ted watched her walk away with Barney, and he knew from the way they were looking at each other that they were falling for each other. This intrigued him since Barney was never one for just one girl. He had to find out more about Robin.

...

"This is yet another surprising date, Barney," Robin said. They were sitting in his apartment after eating her favorite meal that he had made, and he had Battleship out. He had remembered her saying she enjoyed the game, and he was quite good at it himself, which was because he cheated, but that was beside the point.

"I'm surprising," he shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Well, you've earned a third date," Robin said, leaning back in her chair and looking at him.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Yea," she nodded.

"I'll have to step up my game," he said. "A6."

"Miss," she answered. "I guess I am wondering when you're going to make your move. G3."

"Miss," he replied. "What move? H8."

"Miss," she said. "You know, the Move." She looked at him, and he looked back.

"My Move?" he asked. She nodded. "I...I didn't think you were ready for that yet."

"I'm surprising too," she answered. He raised a brow at her. He felt nervous and he had no idea why. He was good with women. This was his thing. With Robin, though, it was different. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Well then, you'll just have to wait and see," he said.

"Fair enough," she bobbed her head. Then she grabbed his section of the game. "Now, why have you stacked all your boats on top of each other?!"

"Ah, you caught me," he laughed. Robin threw the boats at him, making him laugh harder.

"Cheater!" she cried. They sat there laughing for a bit until they stopped. He looked at her sitting on his furniture and knew he couldn't lose her.

"There's something about you, Robin, that makes me a better person," he said quietly. "And I really like it."

"Hmm. Well, that's something I've never heard before, but I like it too," she responded. Her phone rang then, interrupting the moment. She answered it, seeing that it was work.

"I'm so sorry," she said after. "I have to take this. It's going to help my career."

"Go ahead," he gestured. He walked her to the door. She stopped at the entryway.

"I had a really good time tonight," she said. The way she was looking at him made him know for sure what she wanted, and he wanted it to. He bent forward, catching her lips with his, and it was like fire. It was exactly as he remembered it. When he pulled back, her expression was of mixed emotion.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she whispered back. Then she was gone. Barney felt confident that this relationship was going to go somewhere, and the fact that he wanted it to was amazing to him.

...

"The fact that you are sitting here obsessing about what she said to you proves she is right, you know," Marshall pointed out after Ted finished his rant.

"But I really don't, do I?" he asked. Lily and Marshall looked at each other.

"Just let it go, Ted," Lily advised.

"I have to find out more about her," Ted said. "I have to know why Barney is so into her. There has to be something."

"Hey, wasn't he in Canada for a magic thing once? Isn't that when...you know," Marshall finished. They all knew about Nathan. Barney didn't talk about it much, but when he got drunk, he sometimes lamented about how he should be the one dead.

"No. You don't think..." Ted trailed off. Had Barney met Robin in Canada before?

"He never mentioned meeting a girl," Lily pointed out. "And Barney is all about girls. He would have said something."

"Maybe not," Ted said, getting an idea. He pulled out his laptop. "I'm going to do some research."

"Oh, Ted, let it go," Lily groaned. Ted ignored her. He was going to solve this.

...

Robin felt her head spinning as she went into work. The kiss had been amazing. The only thing was, she experienced flashes of something she thought to be a memory when their lips had met. Had she kissed him before? She thought about the dream from the other night again. Had she known Barney from before? Is that how he knew about her singing career going dark? Her head was hurting now. She had another memory of a hotel room and feeling strong feelings of attraction. But if she had known Barney from before, why hadn't he said so? Something was wrong here. She forced herself to get ready for work. She would talk to Barney about this later.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're really into this girl, aren't you?" Marshall asked Barney. They were at the bar watching Robin on the news on mute. Barney couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I am," Barney nodded.

"It's so weird," Lily noted. "You're usually so...gross when it comes to women."

"I know," Barney grinned. "It's weird for me too."

"Ted is having a hard time letting go," Marshall informed him.

"I know," Barney sighed. Ted was annoying him about the whole thing. "Where is Ted anyway?"

"I don't know," Marshall said, looking at the door as if Ted was going to walk through it. He didn't appear.

"Well, I'm going to go up," Lily said, kissing Marshall. "See you up there."

"You bet," Marshall smiled.

Barney sipped his drink as he watched this exchange. He never liked to admit that Marshall and Lily's relationship was one that he admired. He felt like one day he and Robin could experience the same kind of relationship.

...

Lily came into the apartment to find Ted sitting at the computer with his fists in the air. She paused.

"What's going on?" she asked. He spun to face her.

"I figured it out," he answered.

"Figured what out?"

"How Barney knows Robin."

"From the bar?" Lily asked, confused. Ted shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, from before."

"Before?"

"Check this out," Ted said, pointing at the screen. In 1996, the same time Barney was in Niagara Falls Robin was also there."

"What?" Lily asked, leaning closer. "Robin Sparkles?"

"It's her," Ted said eagerly. "She was a teenage pop star. She did a show here the same night Barney was supposed to do his trick."

"You think they met then?"

"Most definitely."

"How can you prove that?"

"I...it's a hunch," Ted corrected himself quickly. He printed off the information.

"What are you going to do with that?" Lily asked, watching him. She felt worried.

"I'm going to make him confess that he knows her," Ted said triumphantly.

"What is that going to accomplish?" Lily asked, wanting to know.

"It'll come to me," Ted replied, grabbing his coat.

"Ted, it's only going to make you look like an idiot," Lily told him. "Robin's not into you. So what?"

"He's playing a game with her," Ted said, pointing at her. "I know he is. For some reason, she doesn't remember him, so he's using that to his advantage."

"You're not making any sense to me," Lily said, exasperated. Ted didn't answer as he left the apartment. Lily hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

...

Robin was getting her makeup redone when Ted showed up. She jumped in her seat when he was suddenly in front of her.

"Whoa, dude," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Barney is messing with you," Ted said quickly.

"What?" she asked. He shoved the paper into her hands, and she looked at it. She then looked at him.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I don't get it," she said. Ted sighed loudly.

"He was there! At your concert. Obviously he didn't get to hook up with you then, so he's doing it now."

"Ted, what are you talking about?" Robin asked. Her senses were getting heightened now. Something was wriggling in the depth of her memory.

"Barney was at this magic show in Niagara Falls. You were there doing a show the same night. You probably blew him off, so he's getting you now. The only part that is confusing to me is why you don't remember him. Then again, he did look different..." Ted was rambling now. Robin continued to stare at him.

"I have to go back on the air. You need to leave," Robin said firmly.

"But...this is proof," Ted started.

"Ted, leave. Now," Robin said, pointing. He bowed his head and slunk out. Robin's heart was pounding. She looked at the paper again at her teenage self and the photo of a younger Barney advertised in the magic show. There was an article along with it saying the boys had switched, resulting in Nathan being the one killed instead. Robin stood up to go back on the air, but her mind was suddenly slammed with a memory.

 **Flashback**

 _"I don't have a father," Barney admitted. "I never met him."_

 _"I'm so sorry," Robin empathized. She touched his hand. He felt like he had been shocked. They looked at each other intensely then. Before he knew it, they were kissing. Ferociously._

 _"Oh, oh my God," Robin said, breaking them apart. "I'm so sorry."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"I...I don't know." She got up and paced._

 _"Was it gross?"_

 _"No! I just...I shouldn't be here, doing this. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me out," Robin said, opening the door and making to leave._

 _"Wait! Will I see you again?" Barney asked, scrambling to get off the floor._

 _"Probably not," Robin said. She closed the door firmly and disappeared._

 _..._

 _"Breaking news tonight starts with a magic trick gone bad in Niagara Falls," the reporter said solemnly. "A 17 year old teenage boy has died by failing to escape his bonds while going over the falls in a barrel."_

 _"Oh my God," Robin choked._

 _"No names will be released until the boy's family has been notified," the reporter went on. "This tragic event has people shocked. Why was this trick allowed in the first place? And why was a minor allowed to act it out? More on this later at 11."_

 _"Barney," Robin whimpered._

 **Present**

"Oh my God," Robin gasped. Her coworkers looked at her sharply.

"Are you all right?" one asked her. Robin clutched the papers in her hand.

"I have to go," Robin said, running to the exit. She ignored the voices calling after her. She had to find Barney.

...

"I told her," Ted said, sitting at the bar. Marshall and Barney were both staring at him as he filled them in on what happened with Robin.

"Why?" Marshall asked when he was finished. Barney still hadn't said a word. How could Ted do this to him? How could he have meddled like that? He had wanted Robin to remember on her own.

"I just...I thought you were messing with her," Ted said, looking at Barney, who shook his head.

"I wasn't," Barney said quietly. He stood then.

"Barney," Ted started.

"Shut up, Ted," Barney cut him off. "I know you're pissed that you lost Robin, but you didn't have to be this mean."

"I..."

Barney walked away then. He had no idea what Robin was thinking. Did she really believe he was just trying to trick her? Did she believe Ted's version? He felt very betrayed. He was walking fast to a cab. He didn't remember the drive to his apartment. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know if he should go talk to Robin or just let it all go now. She'd never believe him. She'd think he was lying, just like Ted said. Ted. Barney was furious at him right now. He paced his apartment, debating what to do when there was rapid knocking on his door. He yanked it open ready to tell off Ted when he saw it was Robin.

"Hi," she said, breathless.

"Hi," he said, unsure of what to do. She held up the papers, and he took them gingerly. He winced at seeing his young face looking back.

"You were there," she said.

"I was," he confessed. "Look, I didn't know how to tell you. I was hoping you'd remember me on your own. I..."

"Are you messing with me?" Robin cut him off. They stared at each other.

"No," Barney answered. "I'm not. I know my reputation makes me look bad, but I'm not messing with you. I'm crazy about you. I have been since 1996."

"So this isn't some weird thing where you're trying to sleep with me because you didn't get to back then?" Robin clarified.

"No!" Barney shouted. "Ted...Ted is stupid and jealous. He has no idea what happened between us."

"What happened between us, Barney?" Robin asked. She was testing him. She already knew.

"We hung out and then we kissed a little bit. That was all. You took off, and I never saw you again. God's honest truth," Barney finished, holding up his hand.

"I thought you were dead," Robin whispered. "I had seen the news, and I was so sure you had died. I...I wrote a song for you."

"You did?" Barney asked, surprised.

"Yea. It's stupid, and I buried it. Then I had my head injury, and I guess it all slipped away for a while," Robin said, frowning. Barney stood there feeling a little awkward now.

"So...so how do you feel about us?" Barney asked. Robin tilted her head at him.

"I feel really good," she answered, reaching to touch his cheek. Barney pulled her into a tight embrace then, and she gave a small choked cry. He was alive. She had another chance. Her heart was glowing. They rocked back and forth for a little while before she pulled back.

"You're crying," he said, noticing. She wiped at her eyes.

"I just thought I'd never see you again," she said. "Then I forgot all about you. I'm just...overwhelmed."

"I would never hurt you, Robin," Barney promised. "Please know that."

"That must have been so weird for you, knowing me but me not knowing you," she said.

"I figured I'd jog your memory eventually, and if not, I was going to tell you. I just didn't know if you didn't recognize me or if you were pretending not to," he joked.

"Well, it's all sorted out now," she said, smiling at him. Barney didn't waste anymore time. He moved in to kiss her, and she kissed him back passionately. This was what he had wanted since he had laid eyes on her. His dream had finally come true. Robin was here with him. He didn't want anything else.

 **Over Two Years Later**

"You sure you're okay?" Lily asked Ted, who was sipping his drink. They were watching Robin and Barney dancing together at their wedding reception.

"I'm fine," Ted answered. "I have Stella, remember? Robin was never meant to be mine. I know that now."

"I can't believe Barney loved her since 1996," Marshall commented. He laced his fingers with Lily's. They had almost not made it, but in the end, love won, just like it had won with Barney and Robin.

"I like this version of Barney," Lily said. Ted and Marshall both nodded. Barney was whispering something into Robin's ear, making her laugh. Lily peeked to see Ted smiling. There was no hint of jealousy at all on his face.

"Wait til they have kids," Marshall smirked.

"Oh, I can see it now," Lily laughed.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they had kids the same time you guys did and then they fell in love with each other?" Ted asked, jostling Marshall.

"I know right?!" Marshall crowed. He and Ted high fived. Lily just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

...

"What do you think they're saying over there?" Robin asked Barney as he held her close.

"Probably something about our kids marrying theirs," Barney answered. He met Ted's eyes, and Ted raised his glass back and smiled at him. They were on good terms again once Ted realized Robin was meant for Barney.

"That would be crazy," Robin laughed. "And so cool."

"I never thought I'd be here," Barney said after a moment had passed. Robin looked up at him then.

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I just never saw myself marrying someone, but I love you so much, and this feels so right."

"I love you too, and yes, it does feel right," Robin smiled. She hadn't been one for marriage initially, but she didn't want to lose Barney ever again, and it just sort of happened.

"You and me forever," he smiled.

"And ever," she finished, giving him another kiss. She could hear Lily whooping in the background. Barney spun her around, making her laugh hard. He hadn't been lying. He was deliriously happy. He never wanted it to end. Life was good. The magician had finally gotten the rockstar.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! I hope you enjoyed the ending. Until next time!**


End file.
